


Sexy Dream Time With Matsuoka Rin

by Crappy_fanfic_writer



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Crack, Dream Sex, Dreams Galore, First time writing porn in a while, M/M, PWP (Porn without plot), Top Haru, bottom rin, but my friend liked it so maybe not so bad???, first (published) work in this fandom, its p bad in my opinion, sleep overs, written at 2:00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crappy_fanfic_writer/pseuds/Crappy_fanfic_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Rin & co (Haru) have a sleepover which leads to some questioning (Rin) and dream sex (also Rin). Mostly just fun cracky shit with some (slightly maybe) serious porny bits thrown in.</p><p>THIS IS NOT A FINISHED PRODUCT PLEASE SEE INSIDE NOTES FOR MORE DETAILS!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Dream Time With Matsuoka Rin

**Author's Note:**

> I used this as an excersise to get rid of my writer's block, so I really only wrote untill I got an idea for the other one that I'm writing (should maybe be up soon) therefore, this is not a finished product. However; I haven't put anything up in a while, so here you go. I am also probably not going to finish this anytime soon, so feel free to continue it in your own time, just give me credit for the original plot line. Yes, I realize that this has probably been done before (see disclaimer), so any credit given should be applied to any stories continuing off of THIS SPECIFIC PLOT LINE. Anything else is a-ok. 
> 
> This story is un-beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: any similarities to any and all works of fiction are completely coincidental, and (sadly) I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

 

*Rin POV*  
It's about midnight now, and I'm sitting down with Haru watching a movie. Haru wanted to watch some shitty horror movie that Makoto and Nagisa were raving about, if only to see what the fuss was about. Apparently Makoto couldn't take it and left about halfway through. 

We got about halfway through the movie before I got bored and leaned over onto Haru's shoulder. What was this movie even called again? The Caller? Something about phones and old ladies. How did Makoto find this scary? Oh wait, this is Makoto. 

I find myself contemplating how I even got here with Haru in the first place. It was about a year since that relay that 'brought us back together' so to speak, and I had been hanging out with the Iwatobi guys most weekends. We patched up our friendship, caught up, and we're now a lot closer now because of this. I admit, it was pretty stupid to run away from my problems. But this weekend was supposed to be a sleepover with Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei at Haru's place, but they all had reasons not to come. Makoto suddenly had babysitting duty, Nagisa was having 'guests' and Rei said that he had too much homework. So it was down to just me and Haru. Jesus. I think this is the first time we've been alone together in years. And we commemorate this occasion by watching a shitty horror movie. Nice going, Rin. 

********

By the time the movie was over (it was in fact, called The Caller), it was around 1:30. I was pretty bored, and Haru looked about ready to fall asleep sitting up, though he would never mention anything. 

We both agreed that we should head up to Haru's room to sleep. 

"Rin, the futon is in the closet, just down the hall, would you get it, while I get an extra set of sheets?" Haru asked me. 

"Sure." I reply. 

Eventually, we get settled down in our respective beds. Haru had insisted on just stripping in his room there and then and told me to "just do it, Rin" so now I'm pretty sure that I have seen my best friend's dick and ho boy. It's a wonder he doesn't sink with that thing. Wait. Shit. Where did that thought come from? I mean, I know I'm at least bi, but one does not check out one's best friend's dong. But then again, I'm pretty sure he saw mine too. So, even? Ugh. Haru is pretty hot though...FUCK. 

********

The rest of the night passed with out too much weirdness. Haru was his usual quiet self, and I just blushed my way through everything. It took me a while to actually get to sleep though. My mind was too filled with thoughts of Haru. 'If I think he's hot, does that mean I like him? He IS my drive for swimming. I would never have gone to Australia if it wasn't for him. Ugh. I missed him so much. But I missed Makoto and Nagisa too. But mostly Haru. Who is hot. And cute. And really sweet. Plus he's got this thing where he knows exactly what your thinking and knows how to react accordingly. And...oh shit I like my best friend. FUCK SHIT CUNT BITCH CHRIST DILDO.' 

********

I fell asleep to thoughts of Haru and how I could somehow fuck this up more than I have. 

********

I opened my eyes. Jesus fucking Christ it's cold. I swivel my head over to Haru's digital clock. It read 5:38. Damn. Only asleep for 3 hours. 

I turn my head towards Haru's bed. His hand is dangling down off of the bed. I wonder if I could crawl in with him. Meh. Worth a shot. I'm fucking freezing. 

I yank on his hand.  
"Haru, I'm cold. Lemme in." I say. 

Haru just moves over to the other end of the bed, so I crawl in beside him and go back to sleep. 

 

Haru and I were lying together in his bed. I was pressed into his chest. Haru started to kiss my neck. I turned around and met his lips with mine. 

"Haru.." I sighed. 

"Mhmm... Rin." Haru whispered. 

I slowly slipped my hand under Haru's shirt. I rolled and pinched Haru's nipples while sucking on his neck. I could feel myself getting hard. 

I am slowly kissing and licking every bit of exposed skin I can reach with out taking Haru's shirt off. I move down to his stomach and gently nose his shirt up. I nip the new expanse of bared flesh. 

I repeat the action of nosing his shirt up, almost worshiping his skin. Once I reach Haru's chest, I start sucking and biting his nipples, soothing the rougher bites with gentle licks. 

I slowly move down Haru's stomach, leaving behind a trail of open mouthed kisses. I skip over Haru's dick, moving instead to his left thigh. 'May as well save the best for last.' I think. 

I suck at the juncture of Haru's hip and thigh, just to the right of his crotch. Haru shifts and moans a little at that. I continue with my kissing and licking until I reach Haru's ankle, then I pull myself up so I can plant a kiss on his lips before immediately swallowing Haru's cock. I suck on Haru's dick for a wile, licking his balls and the base of his dick at almost regular intervals, tonguing the slit at the top of Haru's penis. 

I reach down between my own legs when I feel my erection becoming more and more demanding. I stroke up and down my shaft, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. I continue sucking on the tip of Haru's dick. I think I must have done something right, because Haru groans, and arches off the bed. I take my mouth off Haru's cock with a wet Pop, and lick a stripe up his dick from base to tip, while Haru tangles his fingers into my hair. 

My hand moves up and down on my dick faster. I can feel a heat coil in my stomach. I know that I'm going to cum soon, so I quickly take Haru's dick to the back of my throat, and swallow around it. 

"Rin, Rin... Gonna cum..." Haru moans, his cum hitting the back of my throat a second later. I felt myself ejaculate with a shudder after a last twist of my wrist. 

My head...

 

Whips up off of the pillow and I fall off the bed, landing on the floor with Haru giving me a weird look. God. Damn it. Could this day get any weirder? 

"What are you doing on the floor, Rin?"


End file.
